Fallen: The series
by Kyrte
Summary: Ryan and you love each other, but Ryan does'nt know it. Attempted suicide by one of the characters. Also featuring Carter and Dana as a secondary couple. please be nice, my first fanfic! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer:** You know the deal here, right? Don't own Power Rangers, if you recognise it, I don't own it, if not, it's mine. Song is _Haunted _by Evanescence. Please review, or the plot bunnies get nasty! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Three years.

Three years and no-one had even bothered to see if he was alright.

Well, they would hear him now.

He had it all figured out. Joel had once asked him that if he died, how would he like to go.

Once, he thought he knew…

_Mariner bay._

_He stood alone. The rangers had just shot him point-blank rage. He could see his sister, that perfect little creep next to the red ranger. A part of him wanted to run to her, run to the girl who had sat beside him as he cried saying "don't cry, I'm here I won't leave you ever." _

_A bitter smile rose to his blood stained face as he slowly fell, into the shadow._

Now he knew, as he walked up to the small room, next to his sister's, he felt his heart start to break. Steeling himself for what he was going to do. He slowly let himself in.

He froze as he heard a faint sound coming from the room. His soul rose up in agony as he heard the quavering melody.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me

He pulls himself out of the trance and walks, like the man doomed to his destiny, to the bed of his beloved.

As he looks on her sleeping form a single tear drops on the floor.

She is a goddess, an angel. He is torn, shattered. He holds the letter in his hand and places it on her chest. Beside her heart.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her once, just once.

"wait for me"

Without anymore thought he takes out his weapon of choice. Drinking the pills almost fearfully, as if he is being watched. He falls into the shadow.

A sleeping figure stirs on the bed, and wakes:

"Ryan!"

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Well, that's the introduction, In the next chapter. Who does Ryan love? Does he survive?

Find out next chapter on Fallen: The series!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer:** Welcome to the second chapter of Fallen: the series! Everyone should know this, but I'll repeat it anyway, Don't own the Power Rangers, the song is another from Evanescence, _Imaginary_, don't own this either, all I own is some old textbooks. So please don't sue, please?

**Chapter 2:**

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby _flowers_  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _flowers_

Don't say I'm out of touch

You scrunch up your face as you struggled to remember the dream you had just seen.

Did Ryan really say that he loved you? All the time you had been working at the aquabase he had never shown anything that would make you suspect it.

Except when you, Dana and Kelsey had gone out for the day. You couldn't remember how they had started talking about it but somehow they were talking about the male rangers and who they liked.

"_So who do you like then?"_

_You jump as Kelsey stopped in front of you and fixed you with a stern look so reminiscent of Captain Mitchell that you briefly wondered who came up with it first. _

"_What do you mean? I don't like anyone." You stuttered _

_quickly. "Except-" _

"_Come on, Dana's already told us she fancies carter. _

_You have to tell us now how much you like Ryan."_

"_What! I don't like him, Kelsey, well, as a friend maybe but nothing-"_

"_But nothing," Dana interrupted, "did you really think we haven't noticed how you look at him when were all training. Face it, you're in love." _

"_It doesn't matter though; he doesn't even know I'm alive."_

"_Are you so sure, if you didn't notice maybe you should look behind you?" _

_Confused now, you looked behind you to find not only carter, but Ryan. They were both trying, and failing, to look inconspicuous by the door of the local coffee house. _

_Dana looks at you with a grin, _

"_Do you see now, he's besotted with you," _

_Grinning now, you glance at Dana._

"_thanks,"_

Smiling at the memory, you swing both legs out of bed to find not your fluffy slippers, but cold flesh.

Looking down you scream.

"Ryan!"

With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby _flowers_  
I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me _flowers_

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light

And candy clouds of lullaby _flowers_  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _flowers_

_oh.. paper flowers  
oh.. paper flowers_

Well, now that we've got the first two chapters out of the way, I can really get into the story.

So flick over to the next chapter to find out if you and Ryan can be together, and if Carter and Dana are in love.

Oh, and for those readers who love our favourite Technicolor heroes fighting, Vypra will be making a guest appearance soon. Till then, bye! ;-D


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Power Rangers; don't own the song, _My Immortal, _by the wonderful Evanescence. Now, let's get back to the story!

**Chapter 3:**

You stand in the hospital wing, numb with shock. Trying to take in the shock you have just received. Dana and the captain are by the bed holding the motionless body. You see Dana with tears in her eyes and slowly turn back towards your room.

The other rangers are there too, they all let you pass, they all knew the depth of your feelings towards the titanium ranger.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

In your room you lie motionless on the bed as you contemplate what you could do. A letter lies on the floor as you stare into space.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_I know what you must be thinking. Why would I have done something as stupid as this without knowing that it was stupid? _

_But the truth is, I love you, I love the way you scared Joel at Halloween and the way you dance, like a single blade of grass. _

_I know you don't love me. And I know that sooner or later you would meet someone else and, I couldn't bear the fact that that person wasn't me. that's why I had to leave you. I'm so sorry. _

_I'll see you again, some day._

_Forever yours._

_Ryan._

You pull yourself off the bed as a plan begins to take shape.

A smile forms as you leave the aquabase.

Unnoticed, a small bat-like shadow follows you.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Now, what could that bat-like shadow be? Find out by pressing that little button and flicking to the next chapter. See you there!


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer:** Well, here she is like I promised, Vypra has come to make some evil in Mariner Bay-and stop this story from going down the drain.

Don't own the Power Rangers, Don't own the wonderful song _my last breath _by Evanescence and never will…

**Chapter 4:**

You walk fast, not caring where you go, all you can see is pain. It follows you wherever you are, you pray that Ryan will be safe. It's the only way you can stop yourself from breaking down in the street.

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

You look around, seeing couples walk past, hand-in-hand. They look at you strangely, as if you're the one out of place.

Then you remember, valentines day, as they pass you look around at trees and sea and…Vypra?

"what, ranger? Scared for your boyfriend? Don't worry, soon you can join him." Morphed, you stand in front of her in your black ranger form and reply;

"Ryan came back strong from that cobra, he's a fighter and you'll never see him again if I have my way!"

Vypra and you then start fighting, with vypra gaining the upper hand. Blasting you with demon fire.

A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth

"Had enough ranger?" she cackled as you fell down, unmorphed and exhausted.

You briefly look up to see your twin sabres lying just in front of you. Taking them you stand up and get ready for a last stand.

"for you, Ryan" you murmur under your breath and then run to fight vypra to the finish.

No one's there

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Well, if you've stuck with me this far, then thanks, I really appreciate it. Anyway, one chapter to go, I better make it a good one. See you there ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer:** Last chapter! Now maybe the plot bunnies won't keep bothering me. Anyway, you know what I'm about to say, don't you? Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me. The song is by Evanescence once again and its called _Taking Over Me. _enjoy the story. Hopefully it'll be one of many. Bon appetit!

**Chapter 5:**

Ryan slowly sat up in bed, feeling the pain from all the different drugs the doctors had subjected him to. He didn't want to but he had to see if he really was alive, or if he had succeeded.

Pulling himself out the bed, Ryan slowly made his way to the monitor in the command centre. It was showing you getting your butt kicked by Vypra. He stood open-mouthed as you morphed and heard you say "for you, Ryan"

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

As you get shot down a building by vypra he runs out the aquabase and heads to where you are.

You lie there, waiting for the final blow from Vypra when she's blasted by the titanium ranger. Vypra screams and vanishes.

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Ryan unmorphes and helps you up.

"I thought you were dead" you say, stunned about who just saved you from being fried.

"so did I, listen, I know you got the letter and I'm sorry, I just-"

Ryan stopped as you brushed your lips against his, elated as he returns it just as eagerly.

As you break apart you reply "there's your answer, Ry"

Grinning now he helps you limp back to the rescue rover, both of you looking forward to a new future that grows brighter with every minute.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

You're taking over me  
Thanks for reading the series, gentle reader, would you be so kind as to review and tell me what you think. I'm considering a sequel, but I need some motivation.

So thanks if you review.

Till next time.

Redandsilver4eva

xXx


End file.
